


The Adventures of Daragon and Baby Mino

by kisekiryouta



Category: 2NE1, BIGBANG - Fandom, Daragon, K-pop, Kwon Jiyong - Fandom, Sandara Park - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekiryouta/pseuds/kisekiryouta
Summary: Dara and Jiyong was chosen to participate in a new Korean Variety Show. Their mission? Act as a couple and take care of cute little babies. One certain baby is hell-bent on choosing the two of them, and it’s certainly going to be a wild ride for our santokki and dragon.(We Got Married x Return of Superman kinda story)
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Sandara | Dara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Dara’s Apartment (-01 DDAY Shooting) 

“Alright, let me get this straight, I’m going to be in a variety show, get this,” Dara paused “With Jiyong? Because it’s a good idea to put us together in a variety show? How? What is sajangnim thinking?!”

“If you would calm down Dara-ssi, you would realize that there are also other participants in the variety show, not just you and him,” the manager said placatingly. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I could get through this,” nodding her head, “What is this variety show all about again?” she asked while getting comfortable in the sofa.

“Oh. You’ll be taking care of babies,”

Dara choked. 

“Yep. The producer said you’ll be paired up, then you’ll take care of babies, it seems that the kids will be choosing you guys instead of the other way around.”

“Let’s just hope I’m paired up with someone nice,” crossing her fingers and shaking them vigorously.

Manager Do just laughed at her antics.

“You’re good with kids though Dara-ssi. You’ll get through this!”

Dara gave a timid smile to her manager, but inside she was still panicking. She’ll be working with Jiyong again for a long time, and along with that she already expects the drama and controversy that will be attached to both of their names. She cannot help but give a deep sigh. 

It’s been so long already, yet the pain is still there. It numbed, but the sting still lingers like an irritating itch she cannot remove. Dara just prays everything goes well on the d-day. 

Jiyong’s Studio / YG Building (-01 DDAY Shooting) 

“—and that’s it Jiyong-ssi. Tomorrow you’ll be shooting the pilot episode for the variety show.”

“What’s it called again?” Jiyong swirled the whiskey he had in his hand, lowering his gaze while trying to process everything that was said to him.

“It’s ‘Appa and Eomma Take Care of Me,’ it will be a twenty-five episode broadcast, depending on the feedback it receives from the viewers, it might extend.”

“Alright Manager Shin, you may go.”

“Thank you sir.”

The sound of door closing echoed in the room. 

‘Hm, so my little butterfly will be joining the broadcast too huh?’ Jiyong thought to himself. 

He closed his eyes and thought of her once more.  
He is G-Dragon, he is already at the pinnacle of the world. He is Korea’s top performer along with his boys, he has all the money he will ever need because of his royalties and all the women he will ever want. 

But he was young and naive, he was folly to the temptations of the flesh and he hurt the only person who made him feel as if he is worth loving. 

The only person who saw beyond the facade of swag and attitude he built, that realized he is more than G-Dragon, the singer and rapper and cash cow of YG Entertainment.  
Park San Da Ra was the only one who accepted and loved his faults, flaws and vulnerability. Yet he broke her heart. 

Five years later, he was not that same young man anymore. He’ll make it up to her and he’ll show her that he deserves her heart again. 

But first, he needs to take care of babies. 

Ugh.


	2. DAY 01

PILOT SHOOTING D-01 

“Jiyong-ssi, the kids are just being briefed right now.” one staff eagerly assisting Jiyong told him while carefully handing a steaming black coffee in a styrofoam cup. 

“More like currently being separated with their parents.” another staff on his side added while rolling their eyes. 

“How many kids do you have for the show anyway?” Jiyong asked while carefully sipping his coffee. 

‘Hm, where is my butterfly anyway?’ he thought to himself aimlessly. 

“We have eight kids here Jiyong-ssi. Most of them are nice and behaved, but some kids are just too young so we need to explain everything to their parents and the kids as well how it’s going to be,” the one who gave him the coffee explained, “We’ll go ahead Jiyong-ssi, please wait here for a while.” 

Jiyong nodded his head and sat on one of the actor’s chair spread around the set. He observed the set and saw that most of them are male here, he saw some SM Entertainment idols, some from JYP, there are also a couple or actors and variety hosts. 

‘Were pretty diverse here huh? Now, where are our female colleagues then? More importantly, where the hell is she?’ he thought angrily while giving respectful nods to the other staff inside the set. 

Finally, the producer and director came in giving hasty apologies to everyone, following them are the female idols, actresses and hosts. Dara is in the middle of the pack. 

“So this is how it will be, all of our guest actors, idols and hosts will be staying in this corner,” as the director points to one brightly lit section of the set, “while the kids will be from here. Each kid will pair you up, and you will act as their parents. There will be mission cards throughout the day. Anybody could be paired up together.” The director explained cheerfully. 

After they were ushered in their places by the director, last minute retouches by their hair and makeup stylists, everything was good to go. 

“We’ll start filming in 5,4,3,2 and 1!” as the directors voice echoed, Dara tensed for a moment and then relaxed when nothing happened. 

The set they were placed in was simple, there are low chairs given to everybody, and despite her better half, she low key spied already on Jiyong’s whereabouts. 

‘And there he was sitting on a chair almost at the back. The crew gave us freedom to choose wherever we want to seat so he probably took advantage of that.’ Dara monologued inside her head. 

In front of them is a wide space and a door to which the little toddlers will be entering. Then they hear small and soft knocks coming from the door. 

The door slowly opened and eight kids shyly came out holding hands with each other. They created a poorly made line guided by one of the staff and greeted the cast with cute enthusiasm although most of them mumbled and jumbled the words.

“Alright kids, you may choose two people that you want to act as your parents for a while. Meaning, they will be taking care of you so choose wisely, okay? Have fun!” the producer explained kindly to the wide eyed kids. 

Jiyong gulped in the corner, he doesn’t like how some kids seem to knew him already. No way in hell is he going to be partnered with somebody apart from his Darongie. 

As the kids shyly went up to each other, one grumpy kid is left behind looking like he is contemplating about his life. His lips on a permanent pout and his chubby cheeks red.

Dara cannot help but be endeared to the little kid.  
‘He looks so much like Jiyong!’ she thought happily. 

The cute kid then went on his way to find someone from their group. ‘Aww, I want to take care of him bu—‘ Dara was interrupted from her thoughts when one kid approached her and held her hand. A young boy with a name tag ‘Soon Young’ is smiling at her and on his one side is Dong Hae from Super Junior smiling sheepishly at her. She smiled carefully and was about to stand up when somebody planted their little butt on her lap. 

—

Song Min Ho is only two years old but he knows he is a smart kid. He doesn’t have any eomma and appa like others, he only has halmeoni and harabeoji who always takes care of him. He loves them very much. Yet now is his chance! He will find a good eomma and appa. But first. He needs to weed out the weak. He grinned mischievously and started observing the room. 

Little Minho struggled to avoid the adults especially those who looked like they are only pretend smiling. Their lips look like they are happy, but the eyes gave them away. He definitely doesn’t like those. First thing on his mental lit: find a father. Minho was darting around the adults, walking extra slowly to avoid falling and bumping to the larger human beings, and then he saw him. 

A man who looks very powerful and confident, but more importantly in Minho’s mind.,

‘Looks like me?’ Minho thought in wonder, placing his little index finger on his lips. 

He approached the seated man and crawled into its lap startling him. The man gave a small ‘oh’ and carefully manoeuvred the wriggling baby. Minho giggled cutely and stared at the man, then he reached his soft and small hands into the face of the man and said, “Appa!” 

Jiyong was startled when some toddler touched his knees and crawled his way into his lap. What startled him more is the fact that the little baby on his lap looks very much like him! ‘Heol’ he thought silently. ‘Did I accidentally knock up somebody or what?!’ Soft little hands reached up to cup his cheeks, then the baby shouted “Appa!” very cutely. Damn. Jiyong is already snatched. 

He can already see the headlines after this episode. 

“JIYONG FATHERED A SECRET CHILD?”

“LOVE CHILD FOUND AT LAST?!”

The chaos. The horror. He loves it. Jiyong cackled in his mind. 

‘I’ll whole heartedly accept those allegations if Dara is the mother,’ he laughs in his head. He adjusted the baby in his lap and softly patted its head.

“What’s your name little guy?” rubbing soothing fingers in Minho’s hair. 

“Minoooo appaaa~” closing his eyes a bit, thanks to Jiyong carding through his scalp gently. 

‘Huh? Mino?’ Jiyong then found a small name tag on his shirt. ‘Song Min Ho. Cute name for a cute kid.’ He chuckled. 

“Alright, I’ll be your appa. Now let’s go find your eomma.” He smiled cutely, matching Mino’s smile. They did not know it, but the cameras are currently latched onto this two and their matching faces are currently slowly killing the noonas in the set. 

Jiyong helped the baby get down from his lap, he offered to carry him but Mino just said, “Not yet appa~” so he simply thought that he’ll carry him when Mino is already tired. 

Mino dragged him through the room, and Jiyong cannot help but widen his eyes when he saw someone already reached for Dara. What surprised him more is that Mino is currently heading for that direction. 

“Wha—?” Dara sputtered as she felt a baby climb in her lap. Her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing that it’s the little boy that looks exactly like Jiyong. She got herself a little more suprise when she saw that the guy attached to little Jiyong’s hand is none other than Jiyong himself who was grinning widely.

“She’s my eomma!! I got here first!” Soon Young cried.

Mino wrapped his small arms in her neck and hugged her.  
“No! Eomma!” Mino shouted back.

The adults are just staring helpless and subtly eyeing the staff and crew for help. Except for Jiyong. Jiyong likes what is happening. 

Soon Young is about to get even closer to Dara as if to hug her when Mino turned around and kicked the boy.  
Dara gasped in shock. Donghae helped the crying kid. Mino smiled triumphantly and went back to hugging Dara while his other hand was enveloped in Jiyong’s. Meanwhile Jiyong is pretending to be concerned with the other kid but is cheering for Mino inside his head. 

‘That’s my boy!’ he thought happily. ‘Let’s get your eomma!’


	3. Chapter 3

As little Mino continued to hug Dara and a bewildered Dara hugs back while also trying to help the crying kid, Jiyong is celebrating already inside his head. 

‘What a great child. We really matched well,’ he thought as he glance over Donghae who is consoling the hiccuping boy. 

The rest of the staff are useless as they just watched the entire drama unfold before them. Jiyong wants to smack their heads. 

Donghae and Soon Young is finally assisted by the assistant director, meanwhile Dara, Jiyong and Little Mino are left on their own. 

Silence. 

“Eomma? You like me?” Mino asked very cutely, tilting his head and smiling charmingly at Dara showing his small teeth. 

‘AHHH! HE IS SO CUTE! I WANNA BRING HIM HOME’ Dara cried in her head. 

“Yes! I like you very much you troublemaker!” she giggled while hugging Mino closer to her who imitated her and laughed as well. 

“Well he certainly took after my handsome looks won’t you agree?,” Jiyong smiled as he walked nearer the pair, his arms bumping with Dara’s. 

Dara stared at Jiyong, then she smiled wyrly, “This little guy is definitely a looker, not too sure about you and your ego Mister Kwon,” she smiled mischievously. 

“I know you like my face love, I’ll make sure you’ll admit that soon enough,” Jiyong winked at her making Dara blush and pinch his side. Jiyong winced. 

“Argh, woman! Jeez! Okay okay calm down. My mini me here is Song Min Ho, but he cutely introduced himself as Mino. I guess we’re his mom and dad now,” Jiyong gently lifted Mino from Dara and carried him in his arms.

Mino just giggled. “Appa and Eomma. Mino is so happy to have his own Appa and Eomma!” he cheered and then settled in Jiyong’s chest, his little head resting in the nook of Ji’s neck. 

Dara and Jiyong stared at each other. 

‘What does Mino mean by that?’

Their little stare off got interrupted as the director called their attention. Jiyong gently bounced Mino in his arms while Dara stayed beside him as they walk forward to the area assigned to them. 

“It seems like everybody has been paired up already. Congratulations! You are now with your small family, and I hope that you’ll be able to take care of these kids well. Now we will be giving each family a small mission card which contains different locations. Your task is called ‘My First Family Picture’ and you will need to shop and plan for a good pictorial. The family who wins will received a trip to Disneyland all expense paid! So make sure to work hard for the kiddos! Good luck everyone!” After the director explained, each family was carted off in different direction and was given their own set of camera crews. 

Jiyong and Dara decided to sit in a corner when a woman approached them. 

“Here is Minho’s baby bag which contains his milk and bottle, baby food and his diapers. There are wipes there as well and other baby stuff.” The woman smiled and left them with the bag. 

“I wonder what’s his bottle time?” Dara asked aloud. 

“Mino-ah, you’ll tell Eomma and Appa if you’re hungry right?” 

Mino nodded his head cutely before resting it again in Jiyong neck and playing with Ji’s earrings. Dara smiled at her new son. 

‘He is so damn adorable.’ She thought. 

“Okay the first thing that we need to is to——“ Dara starts but was cut off by Jiyong’s words.

“Eat. We should eat first. It’s already lunch time, and it’s better if we get this fella’s stomach with food.”

“Alright sure. Where should we head?”

“You’re favorite place?”

‘He still remembers that?’

‘I never forgot about it. Never.’

“Uh yeah sure, that would be cool.” Dara grinned, already excited at the prospect of eating and feeding baby Mino as well.

“I’ll drive us there.” GD stood up and helped Dara get up from her seat as well. 

“You drove here?” 

“Yep. Good timing right?”

“Definitely.”

“Mino-ah, we’re going to my car now do you want to help Appa drive?” Jiyong playfully squeezed his new son while Mino giggle mirthfully. 

“Broooom brooom appa!! I driveee!” Mino squealed at his ears making him wince a bit and Dara laugh. 

“Sure big guy, you’re the one in charge today.” Jiyong grinned, then he held Dara’s hand and both of them walked to the car.

Leaving the camera crew following them, capturing all of those moments.

And when this episode was particularly uploaded, everybody just exploded: 

+7658 OMAYGAWD 

+7435 heol heol heol ㅠㅠ they look so beautiful together

+6578 my nyongdal heart its good i never gave up

+5634 MINO LOOKS JSUT LIKE JIYONG WTF I NEED ANSWERS 

+1268 Can we just say that THEY LOOK LIKE A REAL FRIGGING FAMILY. What is up with that????? Did Dara and Jiyong secretly had a child??????? 

+8903 im dead y’all sksksksksksk

+0978 DELULUS 

+3452 stfu bitch my ship is thriving and they already got a son now who’s delulu here

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my mind, so let’s hope I’ll be able to finish this lol.


End file.
